The Power
by morbidfury
Summary: When a tormented lad gets hit by a lightning and survives...
1. Chapter 1

On a stormy night, a boy is standing on the roof of a house. Illuminated by the lightning, the boy's eyes are streaming with tears. No one will even notice the boy thought miserably trying to convince himself.

He took a lightning rod from the roof he took with him when he climbed the roof top. With his final words "I shall get my revenge on them.. All those who rejected me... They shall suffer!!!" he stabbed his own heart with the lightning rod. Blood spurted out of his mouth. Painfully, he pushed it deeper spewing out more blood until the rod penetrated his back. He fell from the roof as several lightning blots flashed. The lightning rod becoming like a magnet, drew the lightning bolts toward the boy even before he reached the ground. He fell with a thud and moved no more.

The next day, he woke up in the ground when he felt something throbbing in his chest. Greatly taken aback from the fact that he is still alive, he decide to check if he has any damages he seemed a little pale, but no damages. Horrified, he saw the lightning rod still penetrating his chest. What the fuck?!?!? How the heck did I survive that?!?!? Wincing, knowing that it will kill him with pain, he yanked the lightning rod out of his chest only to realize that it didn't hurt and there is no blood. I KNOW I stabbed in my chest, how come there's no blood?!?!" the boy is still wondering when he realized that he is floating!

Great… just what I need, another floating shit he thought sarcastically. Wait a sec, since when does human float?!??!? And... Am I a ghost?? He "flew" to his room and shut his eyes when he past thru the walls. Woah! Now, that's just weird! He landed gently on his comfortable bed. Just across the room, there is a mirror on the wall. It reflected a rather pale black haired teen in pale shirt. A social outcast and ignored by many, he always gets picked on by someone with no one to help him. How he hated his life. But now, since he's is his favorite spot, he can forget that. Ahhh… my comfortable sanctuary he thought as he lay in his soft bed and dozed off.

"CARL!! Breakfast!!!" Carl's mom shouted from the kitchen below. "whoah, wah? Wehr??" Carl groaned very much annoyed from his lack of sleep. He was wondering about his "incident" last night wondering if it was all a dream. "Carl!! Breakfast!!!" nagged his mom. His mom went upstairs stomping loudly as she barged straight into Carl's room. "Mister! If I am to be given a dime each time I would be shouting at you, I would've been filthy rich by now! Now, make yourself useful and go down stairs and go to school! I've had enough trouble for the morning you lazy sloth!" stormed his mom.

"Alright alright will you just cut it out?? I mean its not like YOU'RE the one who's going to be late is it?" groaned Carl. He got up, took a shower, dressed up in his school uniform then went to school without eating. Another crappy Shitty day.. He walks to school as it is just a few blocks away from his home. Upon reaching the gate of Faith High (his school), a grumpy old guard stopped him in his tracks then inspected him. Hurry up will you?!?! You're just getting me into more trouble!!! The guard, as if reading his thoughts, went on inspecting extra slowly, giving off a smirk saying "you will be in trouble again.." Fuck this life!! Carl though furiously as he heard the bell rang signifying the start of the first class. The guard, hearing the bell, suddenly stood up then said, "there you go, no explosives". The fuck it the explosives, you do that every single day!! Carl thought annoyingly. Running and climbing through series of stairs and corridors, he arrived at his classroom late as usual. When he entered the classroom, designs and assignments on the board, the professor in the front lecturing and the class listening while other do their own things.

"Class, we are again blessed by Mr. Reynolds by being late for the 40th time within two months." Announced Carl's professor.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it was the ---"

"—guard? Yes dear, the class.. Heck the school knows that you're going to say that never ending reason." Interrupted the professor. "Now, will you kindly do us the honor of sitting down? I'm quite sure that it wouldn't kill you if you be seated?" said the professor loud and clear enough to explode the class with laughter. Great, class isn't starting yet and the teacher is humiliating me thought Carl.

As Carl moved to his seat, he saw Raiza chatting heartily with her circle of friends. Raiza is an honor, straight A, popular foreign exchange student whose circle of friends are also the most popular girls in school. Raiza is a little bit shorter than Carl, who has nice chinky eyes with her beautiful long silky black hair. She always ignores Carl and so does her circle of friends. Most often than not, he fantasizes about her when he masturbates before sleeping or during class time.

Carl sat in his seat starring blankly to the front daydreaming again. God! She is so sexy! I can't believe she's such a snob he thought. He was trying to remember his dream. He knew it was real and yet, it's just too stupid to be alive if it really did happen.

"Class, where is Carl?" asked the professor all of a sudden.

—sigh— "here I am ma'am" he said lazily and raised his hand.

"He was just there a minute ago, maybe he went to the powder room" said Paula.

"Are all of you blind??? And not to mention deaf?!?!?!" shouted Carl. "I'm right here for Christ's sake!" he shouted angrily and hit the head in his front except that his hand went right through the head! Oh my fuckin' GOD!!!!!! What the fuck is this?!?!?!? Panicked Carl. The he remembered his dream. He was flying, gliding in the air like a ghost. He flew back to his seat, concentrated that he is real when suddenly.

"Carl! Its rude to go out while someone is talking not to mention, without my permission!" shouted the professor. What the fuck are you talking about?!?!?! I was right here the whole time you stupid bitch! That Paula bitch cost me another sermon. I'll get you four for this. Specially you Raiza, just you wait.. He thought reassuringly. After the bell rang, he went out of the room and went out of the school. If school just keeps getting me in trouble, then I'll avoid school. Mom tells me always to stay away from trouble anyway.. Then he went out, and walked to nowhere trying to cool his temper down.


	2. Chapter 2

Carl was still furious when suddenly, he bumped into a gang of gangsters.

"Watch it punk!" he shouted at them only then realizing that they are a group of 10.

"Well, lookey here.. The kid wants to play rough. How bout if we teach him a lesson eh guys?" asked one of the gangsters grinning manically. The others were smirking while showing off their weapons (brass knuckles, iron bars, chain and flail).

"Alright, here we come!!!" shouted the gangsters as the charge towards Carl. The nearest one swung his flail directly at Carl.

Gulp  
"Where the heck did I put myself into now?? "Thought Carl as he closed his eyes and covered his arms over his face expecting the impact. However, it never came.

"Waht?? Where the heck is he???" asked all the surprised gangsters.

"Here I am you 20-leggeed-freaks!" shouted Carl. For some reason, they seem to be below him a few feet away and look like they are searching for something invisible. Then he realized that he phased again. It was perfect timing! Excited with his new found ability, he glided straight to the gangster and punched him straight it the face. However, as soon as his fist hit the skin, it just phased through and what more is that it sucked him right in!

He became real again only this time, he seemed to be holding a flail. 'Why in the name of hell am I holding this flail???' thought Carl.

"So, what do we do now boss? I mean, he well, disappeared in front of us.." said one of the members. It took Carl a while to realize that the person is referring to him.

"Forget the boy, he must've just been some prank or something.." said Carl.

"Alright boss"

'Oh Fuckin' Shit! Please don't tell me that…' thought Carl a great feeling of joy, glee, and sinister enveloping him. He could definitely get back at Raiza and her gang now. Then he thought of phasing and he was out of the gangster's body again. 'Perfect!' Carl thought this will make it even better! But first, a little test drive wouldn't hurt him much..

He phased back into the body and said "on second thought, I have a better idea.." the members looked back and was waiting for "the boss" to continue with his speech. "I saw this girl a while ago, and she looks.. hmm… interesting.." he said with a grin smile making sure that the last four syllables are said slowly and made clear.

Carl went up to Camela's mansion. Camela is one of Raiza's sorority sisters. A straight A student whose also has gorgeous looks, lustrous body, and perfect brown hair almost never failed to captivate any guy and sometimes, even the girls. Although she wasn't really in any part of the teasing, Carl hated her for being even a part of Raiza's group.

"We're here boys.." said Carl. The gangsters are all awestruck by Camela's mansion. The white mansion was made mostly of marble and the garden have almost all kinds of flowers and are arranged in such a way that it gives a deep sense of peace and serenity to the viewers. As Carl rang the doorbell, they all were wondering how the hell their leader found this place out without them noticing.

Camela was taking the shower when the doorbell rang. 'Now, who would that be?' wondered Camela. As the doorbell rang a few more times, she hurried to finish off and grabbed the nearest robe. She quickly wore the robe and was still lacing the belt when she went down stairs to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw a mob of gangsters all lined up at her door step.

"Uhm.. May I help you?" asked Camela hesitantly but in a polite way.

"As a matter of fact, you can.." Carl said with a very malicious grin.

The gangsters were all still gawking at her evidently couldn't believe their luck. Here standing before them was an angel of absolute beauty wearing nothing but white robe. Though she wore no make up, her rosy cheeks shows off and her wet hair were a bit in disarray. Nonetheless, she was a magnificent creature created by angels. But this was all in an instant as Camela saw (Carl's) the leader's grin, her face turned to pure terror as she understood the message.

Slowly and very tensed, she tried to breathe normally as to comfort herself. Carl seeing his chance, pushed her back and allowed himself to go in. the gangsters were like little children seeing technology for the first time. They were gaping and gawking all murmuring in wonder as they marveled Camela's huge mansion. The hall they are now, has two huge spiral stairs one on left and the other on the right. Both stairs were enough for a car to fit in perfectly. Both stairs meet at the bottom; the rail were of gold and the entire mansion was carpeted.

Carl, ignoring all these, went straight to Camela and pinned her to the ground. Her robe opened slightly revealing her cleavage. This caused Carl to get aroused slightly. Camela struggled to get herself loose from Carl's pin but her slender body was no match for the leader's heavy built. In the end, she gave up struggling and her harassed face changed to sobbing, hopelessness, submission and regret. It was a heartbreaking moment for most people to see such innocent face filled with so many sorrows and regrets but for Carl, his hatred made this scene even more exciting. The bulge in his pants was shoving into Camela's thighs.

Carl sat and looked at Camela's eyes and whispered in Camela's ears "This is a message from Carl to Raiza". Camela's eye widened in fear as she couldn't understand a single thing of what was happening.

"How did you know Carl? Why m—" asked Camela but was cut short by a slap in the face by Carl.

"Shut up bitch! Did I tell you to talk??"

"N-n-no sir!"

"From now on, I'm your master and you will do everything I say. Or else.."

"Y-y-yes sir" sobbing

"Call me Master Carl"

"Y-yes Master Carl" sobbing frantically

Carl took out a gun and killed all but five of the gangsters.. "I guess there are too many here.. Anyone disagrees?" asked Carl threatening everyone with the gun openly in the sir. When no one made a sound, Carl phased out of the leader's body and quickly shot him on the head before the leader can recover.

Carl focused on being tangible and he became solid. "Bring me a video camera!!" ordered Carl. The remaining gang obeyed without hesitation. Carl set the camera and went on top of Camela again. This time, he whispered in her ear "Playing along MIGHT save your life bitch".

When the camera is ready, one of the gang turned the video recording on.


End file.
